Splinter
by potterride
Summary: "Fang," I said. "I have a splinter." He sucked in air; he was never great with handling my injuries." Max has a splinter, her stubborn self would not let anyone help her. What will happen? One-shot...Fax


*****Disclaimer*** I'm only saying this once on my stories...I do not own James Patterson. Plus, I do not own bittersweet's idea...she _wanted_ me to write this, if you have a problem call...just take it up with me, ok? - Grumble - My only Maximum Fanfic on here, enjoy:**

Breathless. Tired. No words could describe how fatigued I was. Flying for three days straight does not help.

I glanced over at my flock; Fang, Iggy (three of us the, me the eldest- same age, and Iggy blind), Nudge (eleven), the "Gazzy" Gasman (eight), and Angel (six, and was the younger sister of Gazzy). Who looked as tired as I was, but still going strong-sort of.

"Max," Gazzy groaned.

"Yes?"

"Could we land?"

"Well, it is getting dark," I said, trying not to give in too easily to show how tired I was.

"Not it's not, Max. Remember? Day light savings time, so the time moved forward an hour making the day become dark later. So, we still have plenty of-" Nudge still rambled on and on, all of us trying to block her out.

"Hmmmm," I groaned, and dropped down several feet.

"You okay?" Fang swooped next to me.

"Just tired," I said. "Let's find a clearing and rest." I looked down to see a sea of trees, that ought-a do it. I called to my flock, and we dived down to the blanket of green below us.

"Finally!" Nudge exclaimed. She ran to the nearest tree, and collapsed in an insta-sleep.

"G'night, Max and Fang," Gazzy said, as he did the same as Nudge. Angel came to me, wrapped her arms around me in a hug,

"Good night, Max." she smiled at me, so innocent. I kissed the top of her forehead, and she curled up next to Total-our, um, _talking _dog.

"Alright, who is gonna take the first watch?" Iggy asked Fang and I.

"I will," I said a little too quickly. I wanted sleep, I really did.

Fang gave me a sideways glance, and I shrugged.

"Counting on Max, she will probably fall asleep in the first two minutes of her watch." Fang stated.

"Will not," I fought.

"Will too," Fang retorted back. We kept going at this until Iggy had enough.

"You guys are soooo cute together!" Iggy smirked. That shut up both of us. Which also resulted both of us glaring at Iggy.

"I could practically feel the glare," Iggy pretended to be scared. "I'm just gonna go to bed now, you two teenagers behave, no doing anything illegal." he winked, and that resulted a blow in the chest from moi. Stupid, sick Iggy.

Fang and I stood there in the awkward silence. I harrumphed and went to go make a fire.

We were both sitting on the wooden log, near the fire. Even though it was March, and we had a fire, it was pretty cold. I rubbed my arms trying to get warm, apparently we Avian-American bird type things, don't come with a pre-installed heater in our bodies. Instead, we have pre-built in wings, freaking air-sacs, and powers that aren't _normal_. Then again, I don' t think having a voice that isn't yours in your head exactly normal either.

Fang moved next to me and put his arm around me.

"You were shaking," Fang said answering my thoughts.

It was like Fang came in with a built in heater, because I was instantly warm.

"Thanks," I said softly. I leaned my head against his chest, and he stroked my hair. I took a look around at my flock, how peaceful they looked. How relaxed.

"I'll take the first watch," Fang said in my ear, his warm breath trickling down my neck. My eyes fluttered shut, as I began drift away into the sleep-world.

Suddenly, a throbbing pain came from my hand. I shot up and took my hand. I was still leaning against Fang, or more detailed-like- I was in _his lap._

Fang gave me a puzzled look, as he tried to see my hand.

"Fang," I said. "I have a splinter." He sucked in air, he was never great with handling my injuries. Angel he was the best at, Gazzy he was okay at, Nudge he would find some way, Iggy he would just completely ignore, and me-let's just say he would try less than his best.

"It's okay, Fang," I said, noticing his palpable nervousness. "I can do it."

He gave me a dubious look,

"That's your right hand," he explained, like I was a five-year-old. "you would have to use your left hand. You need some body's help." He started to dig through his backpack to look for the first-aid kit. He found it and took my hand,

"Fang I'm fine! I can do it myself!" I whispered-yelled.

"God, Max! Can you stop being so stubborn? Just admit you need help." Fang growled. I winced as I tried to get the splinter out with the tweezers. Fang sat there, not staring at me-everywhere but me.

A few more fruitless endeavors, when I finally asked for help-not really.

"I'll take the next watch now," I started to bank the fire.

"Did you get the splinter out?" Fang asked. Dang it! I was hoping he would forget. I groaned inwardly, and my eyelids started to get heavy.

"No, I didn't." I said in my harshest tone. Fang looked at me,

He shrugged, talk about having a best friend.

"You look tired, Fang," I grinned, hoping that he would forget about the splinter. He smiled one of those smiles that could probably out-shine gold.

"Fine, we both need sleep. However, I doubt you're going to get any with that splinter in your hand." he stated. Okay, I had two options. First, I could completely ignore this statement, and be my totally stubborn self. Or, I could admit defeat and let Fang handle the splinter, which he is never good at handling my injuries. Which one to choose? All the fangirls would choose the latter, but since I'm not one of his stupid blog fangirls...

"I'm sleeping more soundly knowing that we are somewhat safe," I smiled sheepishly. Fang glared at me for a second then he face came towards mine.

"Let me tell you this, Maximum Ride. You are the most stubborn girl on this planet." He said so low that only I could hear him.

"Is that a compliment?" He gave me a long, hard glare, and then shook his head. I sighed and started to drift to sleep, forgetting about my watch. _Almost_, forgetting about my splinter. It was throbbing more painfully now, like I _had _to admit defeat, and let someone help me. Now I had to choose the second option, this is really going to suck.

"Fang?" I asked, he was on the other side of the fire pit-his back towards me. He grunted.

"I'm...sorry for being so stubborn about something so stupid. Canyoupleasehelpme?" I asked in one breath. He turned to look at me, probably now suppressing the words 'I-told-you-so-so' to me.

He gave a nod, and came to sit next to me,

"Wow, Fang, now you came and help me," I said

He shrugged,

"You didn't need help," conversation closed. He grabbed the tweezers from my hand, and roughly pinched my palm where the splinter was. I bit my lip, and winced. He looked up at me with those unemotional eyes, but this time they were full of worry.

"I'm fine." I said tensely. I told you he wasn't good at this. The third attempt of hurting me, he finally got the freaking splinter out. Not as gentle as you would think Fang is. Needless to say, there was blood.

"Thanks," I choked out. No words. Crap. He was mad about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "It was only a splinter." He mumbled something that I couldn't make out.

"What, Fang?"

"I hurt you!" he said louder, yet in his quiet voice.

"Oh," this is what the all brave-a-retort-response-Maximum-Ride could say. In my defense I did not he cared so much about me. I mean I knew he cared brother-sister like, but never something more...?

We just sat there in silence, it wasn't awkward, more like comforting.

"How's your palm?" he asked suddenly. Actually, I have forgotten all about it, my mind was on Fang.

"Fine, thanks to you." I flashed a smile at him, to let him know he was forgiven, I guess. "Just thanks for getting the splinter out, and I'm sorry-" I got was not-so-rudely-interrupted by Fang's lips on mine. It was a quick kiss, but still I, was in heaven!

"You don't have to apologize," Fang said after pulling away. "After all, you are the stubborn Maximum Ride." he grinned, gold your price has now depreciated.

Fang pulled me close as Iggy took his watch, eyeing us carefully (there was no point, being as he can't see) as went to go sit on the log.

"Have fun together?" Iggy smirked.

"Shut. Up." Fang and I said together. I leaned my head in Fang's chest as we both slept peacefully, a long, deserved rest. Only one thought was in my mind:

Fang smiled God knows how many times today/talked (more or less), I asked for help with something I could of totally done on my own. Gee, maybe the apocalypse is coming after all.

**A/N: yo, I may not like to write Maximum Ride fanfics, but I do need reviews. So, Bittersweet gave this prompt to me, so if you have a compliment about this idea give it to her in my review and i will pass it on. Hope everyone is well and all, people have said they really liked it...me, I love it! But that's besides the point, and if you had to pick one which of my stories that I have written is the best? I really need to know please tell me..ANYONE tell me which one is the best. In the review plz. smile and laugh today :)**

**good luck with life :)**


End file.
